You First and Lastt For Me
by Frea Cavallone-Hibari
Summary: Milo X Camus. BAD SUMMARY.


You First And Last For Me

Main Cast: Milo X Camus

Author : Frea SungMinnie YunJae Shipper

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt,

Warning:

Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur Cepat, OOC

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

Summary:

Milo dimanfaatkan untuk kejahatan musuh, lalu bagaimana dengan Camus yang berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Milo yang sengaja dihilangkan oleh musuh. BAD SUMMARY.

Note :

Maav jja kalau FF ini kurang memuaskan, maklum aku disini masih Author baru, jadi masih perlu banyak bimbingan dan banyak belajar.

jangan lupa **Review **nya ya,,,? oh ya, kalau ingin kenal aq lebih dekat silahkan kunjungin FB aq

" **Frea SungMinnie Aegya Yunjae** "

or My Twitter

" **FreaSungminnie** "

Pagi hari yang cerah di sanctuary tapi mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu panas mala. tapi meski begitu tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Milo, sang pengjaga kuil Scorpio. dia sedang menuju ke kuil sahabatnya a.k.a Camus si penjaga kuil Aquarius.

tak beberapa kemudian Milo sampai di Kuil yang ia tuju, Tanpa permisi dari si pemilik kuil Milo dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut seorah-olah itu kuilnya sendiri. saat memasuki kuil yang didapati milo adalah. Sepi. ya kuil Aquarius memang jarang ada yang mengunjungi, tapi Milo sudah terbiasa dengan Hal itu.

Setelah dicari-cari ternyata Camus ( sang Pemilik kuil ) sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di belakang kuilnya. tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena masuk ke kuil orang sembarangan, Milo segera menghampiri Camus.

" Camuss….." Ucap ( teriak ) Milo sambil memeluk Camus yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku, Camus hanya bersikap biasa saja karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sahabat kecilnya ini.

Camus meletaktak bukunya " Hn, ada apa" jawab Camus singkat

Milopun melepaskan pelukannya " Aku bosan, kta jalan-jalan yuk,,," ajak Milo dengan gaya yang super manja

tapi Camus hanya menjawab "malas"

" Ayolah, apa kau tidak bosan dikuil terus" Milo tidak menyerah untyuk membujuk Camus

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Ya"

" Baiklah-baiklah. puas" jawab camus terpaksa karena orang yang disebelahnya ini tidak bisa diam

"Yeyyyy… Ayo ke kota" tanpa persetujuan dari si empunya, Milo dengan seenaknyamenarik tangan camus. camus kesal dengan sikap Milo yang seenaknya ini, Namun entah kenapa perasaan camus tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk tapi firasat itu segera ditepis oleh Camus.

Suasana dikota cukup ramai, banyak pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam dagangan, ada souvenir, jajanan, mainan dll. Milo membeli banyak makanan untuk persediaan di kuil, awalnya Camus Protes tapi apa boleh buat. Nah~ pas lewat depan toko buku, Camus langsung saja menarik Milo ke dalam toko buku tersebut. gentian dech Milo yang sekarang protes. karena sudah lelah mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan yang tempatnya dibawah pohon rindang. tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah jurang yang kedalamannya lebih dari 200 M. tapi disekitar jurang itu sudah diberi pembatas setinggi 2 meter.

" Nih camus makan" Milo menyerahkan sebuah burger berukuran sedang pada camus, tapi Camus menolaknya, tentu saja karena makanan itu mengandung banyak lemak, mana mau Camus menjadi gendut seperti Aldebaran #plak

"Hey Milo, apa kau akan menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu" Tanya Camus sambil melihat 5 bungkus plastic yang diketahuinya berisi berbagai macam makanan

" tenang saja, ini juga untuk perrsediaan beberapa hari ke depan" jawab Milo sambil kembali memakan burger yang tadi ia tawarkan pada Camus

Camus mengeluarkan salah satu buku yang baru ia beli tadi bersama Milo, sedangakan milo sekarang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. saat sedang santai itu tiba-yiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. mereka berdua sampai harus menutupi mata mereka dengan lengan agar tidak terkena debu yang bertebaran karena hembusan angin itu.

" uh~ ada apa ini" ucap camus masih dengan melindungi matanya dari debu yang diterbangkan angin itu.

" tau, mau ada tornado kali," jawab Milo asal

" Milo, kau merasakan cosmo yang asing tidak?" Tanya camus sambil menurunkan tangannya karena anginnya sudah mulai mereda

" ya, aku merasakannya, sepertinya akan ada tamu yang tak diundang"

" Cosmonya terasa kuat sekali" cetus camus dengan Muka serius

" Pastii lawan yang tidak mudah"

Ntah dari mana, tiba-tiba dari atas muncul sesuatu yang bercahaya menyilaukan yang jatuh tepat di dapan mereka ( bayangin meteor jatuh)

DUUMMMM

benda yang muncul dari langit itu mendarat dengan keras dan dengan suara debumman yang nyaring. cahaya dari benda itu berlahan menghilang dan tampaklah sesosok yang tak dikenal oleh milo-camus.

" Siapa kau" Tanya Milo pada sosok yang ada didepannya ini

" kalian tidak perlu tau siapa aku, yang harus kalian tau adalah, nyawa kalian akan berakhir di tangan ku," jawab sosok itu dengan suara beratnya

" Camus apa orang itu adalah salah satu spacter?" Tanya Milo

" entahlah"

" oh ya? Percaya diri sekali kau hingga kau bilang kalau nyawa kami berdua ada di tangan mu, kalau begitu buktikan siapa yang akan mati nanti" Ucap Milo dengan gaya sok

" Milo, jangan seperti itu, kita tidak boleh gegabah, kita juga tidak tau kan musuh seperti apa dia sebenarnya" gertak Camus pada sikap Milo yang terlalu sombong menurutnya itu.

" Kalian terlalu banyak omong, cepat hadapi aku" serga sososk itu

" Milo dan camus pun maju untuk menghadapi makhluk yang entah dari mana asalnya itu, barang2 yang mereka beli tadi mereka taruh begitu saja di bawah pohon tadi. ke2 Gold saint itu suda berusaha untuk mengalahkan sosok itu, tapi ternyata siapa kira ternyata sosok itu jauh lebih kuat dari pada mereka berdua. nafas mereka terengah engah, luka-luka yang ada ditubuh mereka pun juga cukup serius entah itu luka luar atau luka dalam yang jelas harus segera diobati,

" hah~hah~hah~, Camus bagaimana ini, kelihatannya lawan kita kali ini cukup kuat" kata Mili sambil mengatur nafasnya, Camus pun juga sama Cuma luka yang ada di badan Camus lebih parah, badannya sedikit tertunduk, tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang terluka karena terkena serangan lawan, matanya pun stengah terpejam.

" hahahaha…. Jadi ini kekuatan Gold Sant penjaga dewi Athena, sungguh menyedihkan" remeh sosok itu pada milo-camus yang berada didepannya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Kalau begitu terimalah serangan terakhirku. Violet Dark," sebuah cahaya hitam keluar dari tongkat yang ia bawa. cahaya itu berlahan semakin membesar dan melesat ke tempat camus berdiri. Camus hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya tanpa menghindar karena luka yang ada ditubuhnya itu. Milo yang melihat itu segera berlari ke ara camus. Camus memejamkan matanya Awalnya camus Pasra dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. beberapa saat kemudian dia tidak merasaan apa-apa, dia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. yang pertama kali camus liat adalah sosok Milo yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

" M-Milo…?" suara camus terdengar lirih karena dia kaget dengan apa yang dilakuakan Milo barusan

" C-Camu-s-s, K-kau t-ti-tidak a-ap-pa-pah,? Tanya Milo terbatah sambil menolehh kearah Camus. camus dapat melihat cukup banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Milo belum lagi luka ditubuh milo belum sembuh total. karena sudah tidak kuat Milo akhirnya ambruk ke belakang tapi sebelum dia mendarat ke tanah yang kasar Camus terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh Milo memeluknya. Camus membaringkan kepala Milo dipangkuannya, dengan gerakan yang hati-hati Camus membelai (?) salah satu sisi wajah camus yang berlumuran dengan darah.

"Milo, Kau tidak apa-apa,?" Tanya camus dengan suara yang agak panik, padahal perasaannya sudak kawatir sekali dengan kondisi Milo. Perkiraan camus saat ini Kondisi Milo sangat buruk, selain luka luar yang sekarang tambah parah Milo juga pasti mendapatkan luka dalam seperti kerusakan organ yang harus segera ditangani .

" A-aku t-ti-da-k apa-ap-ah" Milo berbicara sambil batuk darah.

" Milo."

"Cam-mus, ma-aa-af" ucap ilo sambil menatap Camus, matanya sedikit terpejam karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa

" apa maksud mu Milo" Tanya Camus yang masih kawatir

" Tii-daak, se-benta-rr lagi mung-kinn aku_"

" tidak Milo, jangan katakana itu, kumohon kau harus tetap hidup" Pinta Camus dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dari mata Camus bahkan sangking banyaknya air mata itu jatuh tepat di pipi milo. perlahan Milo mengangkat kangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah Camus & mengusap air mata camus seolah Milo tidak ingin melihat Keadaan Camus yang serapuh ini.

" j-jang-an me-me-nang-iss la—giihh"

" aku tidak akan menangis kalau kau mau bertahan"

" ti-ti-dakk Cam-muss_"

" kau harus berjuan Milo" desak camus dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras di pipinya, hal ini membuat hari Milo sakit karena melihat air mata Camus

" a-kku pu-nyah per-min-ta-aannh Cam-muss"

" Milo"

" jang-anh se-dihh, Ba-ha-gia-h-lahh da-nnh lupa-kannh ak-uuh" Pinta Milo

" Tidak bisa, aku akan sedih kalau aku melupakan mu, Milo kumohon bertahanlah"

" cam-uss su-ki_" Ucapan Milo terhenti karena menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"MILOOOO" Histeris Camus sambil memeluk tubuh Milo yang sudan tak bernyawa lagi.

" MILO! bangun, ayo bangun bodoh. kau masih hidupkan" Camus terus menggoncang tubuh Milo seakan Milo akan bangun, tapi harapan camus hanya semu, karena Milo sudah meninggal.

" oh~ sunggu dramatis kalian ini. sekarang tugasku sudah selesai, meski aq tidak berhasil membunuh kalian berdua tapi setidaknya salah satu dari kalian sudah mati, hahahahaha" setelah mengucapkan itu tiba2 sosok itu menghilang. hal itu membuat Camus marah.

" BRENGSEKKK…."

perlahan tangisan camus berhenti meski sekarang tinggal isakan2 kecil saja.

" Milo tidurlah yang tenang di sana." perlahan camus mencium kening Milo dengan hati2 seolah tidak ingin menyakiti milo. pada saat ia melepaskan ciumannya sebuah suara membuat camus mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sang pemilik suara.

"MILO, CAMUS" ternyata suara itu dari Aiolia, dia datang bersama shaka dan Canon.

" Camus di mana musuhnya biar ku habisi dia" Ucap Canon tanpa tau situasi

" Camus Milo kenapa" omongan Shaka menyadarkan Aiolia dan Canon yang dari tadi tidak menyadari kalau Milo terluka

" Camus" Shaka menepuk pundak Camus tapi Camus hany diam saja pandangannya juga kosong, Shaka merasakan adanya firasat buruk, Shaka pun segera mengecek keadaan Milo.

" Shaka bagaimana keadaan Milo?" Tanya Aiolia cemas. shaka memejamkan matanya untuk memeriksa denyut nadi Milo, tapi pada saat Shaka membuka mata dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

" tidak jangan katakana kalau_" Canon terkejut setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi yang diberikan Shaka.

" Camus_" Aiolia memandang prihatin ke arah Camus, dia tau kalau yang paling terpukul akan kematian Milo adalah camus karena Camus sudah bersahabat dengan Milo sejak kecil.

Akhirnya mereka membawa Milo kembali ke Sanctuary. kedatangan meraka dengan membawa milo dalam keadaan tak bernyawa membuat para penghuni Sanctuary tak percaya termasuk Athena. mereka tak percaya kalau Milo yang mereka kenal sudah tidak ada. sekarang tidak ada lagi yang yangmeramaikan suasana Sanctuary seperti dulu karena si biang onar telah tiada.

Semenjak Milo meninggal Camus menjadi semakin tertutup. meski sejak dulu camus memang orang yang tertutup tapi kali ini berbeda. kalau dulu Camus di dalam kuil untuk membaca buku tapi sekarang tidak, Camus lebih sering melamun. Camus ingat saat2 dimana Milo masih ada, meski kesal dengan tingkah Milo tapi Hanya Milolah yang dapat membuat suasana di kuil aquarius lebih hidup. tapi sekarang tidak ada ocehan Milo yang panjang lebar itu, tidak ada tingkah konyol yang dilakukan Milo & tidak ada lagi senyuman Milo untuknya.

Malam harinya camus duduk didekat jendela sambil memandangi bintang. tangannya memegang sebuah kalung mutiara yang dulu perna Milo beri untuknya. Camus jadi ingan saat-saat itu

**Flashback ON**

" Camus, ini untukmu" ucap Milo Sambil menyodorkan kalung mutiara yang cantik pada camus. saat itu mereka masih berumur 8 tahun

" untuk Apa?" Tanya Camus tanpa mengambil kalung yang ada di genggaman Milo

" ini sebagai tanda kalau aku sayang padamu"

" aku tidak mau" tolak Camus dengan nada dingin

" Ayolah Camus terimalah, nanti kalau aku sudah besar akan aku ganti denga cincin"

" Cincin?"

" iya, karena kalau aku sudah dewasa aku akan menikahi Camus" ucap Milo dengan senyum yang menawan

BLUSH

pipi Camus jadii merona mendengar ucapan Milo

" kalu gila Milo,"

" Tidak. aku berjanji"

**Flashback OFF**

" Milo" camus semakin mempererat genggamannya pada kalung tersebut. entah kenapa setiap dia mengingat Milo ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di hantinya, karena Milo mati akibat menyelamatkannya. camus menyesal sekarang, dia merasa telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya bersama Milo. pada saat Milo mengajaknya bicara dia cuek, saat milo mengajaknya keluar camus sering menolak. camus rasanya ingin mengulang waktu itu, bersama Milo lagi.

" milo, kenapa di saat kau sudah pergi, aku baru menyadari kalau aku begitu membutuhkanmu. aku ingin kau Milo, aku ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi, aku juga ingin melihat senyummu. Milo, aku minta maav kalau selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu. aku baru menyadari kalau aku,

Mencintaimu.."

TBC


End file.
